


Reverie

by TheEndeavorNetwork



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, POV Jasper Hale, Porn with Feelings, Set before they meet the Cullens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEndeavorNetwork/pseuds/TheEndeavorNetwork
Summary: A customary "shopping" (burglarizing) trip gets derailed when Alice tries on the lingerie.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Reverie

**Author's Note:**

> Plz remember that I'm bad at naming fics.

I wondered at what point in her life Alice became a master burglar. Maybe she’d had a criminal streak as a human. More likely, it happened between changing and meeting me. I watched with amusement as she easily picked the lock of the boutique’s back door. The lock clicked softly, and she walked in as though she owned the place. Inside smelled of fresh linen and assorted fragrances. I looked around, disinterested, as Alice began to browse in the dark.

“Jasper,” she chirped from the men’s section, “Would you like a tie?”

“No, thank you,” I droned. She was already forcing me to wear a blazer to fit in when we were in a town. I didn’t mind so much, but it felt strange to masquerade as a normal person. I didn’t fit the part as well as she did.

She pouted a little at my dissent, but skipped over to the women’s section. There were small upholstered seats here and there, so I sat on one and waited for her to finish shopping. She sampled the perfumes and pulled things off of racks till she had amassed a pile in her arms. She called me over to sit by the changing rooms so she could model them for me. I raised my eyebrows at the third outfit she tried, which included pants.

“It’s not my usual style, but I think it’s wonderful when women wear trousers. Don’t you?”

“Yes, I suppose it is.”

After picking out a blouse, skirt, and a pair of pants to flee the premises with, she happily returned the others to the rack. I followed her with my eyes as she turned her attention to the lingerie section, which I was alarmed to find so casually on display. Granted, it was hidden from the men’s section.

I didn’t know Alice cared so much for lingerie. I had no idea what she normally wore underneath her clothes. I’d only once seen her undressed. When she came back to the changing room, I watched with renewed interest as she unclasped the straps of her garter belt and slid off her stockings. Once she’d removed all the accoutrements, she began trying on the ones from the shop. She turned in front of the mirrors, admiring her reflection. Then, she undid her bandeau in favor of a lacy black brassiere.

By this point, my imagination was running away with me. We’d only consummated our relationship a couple days ago. The sight of her curves caressed my arousal till my manhood stirred impatiently in my underwear. My tongue was restlessly tracing my bottom lip when she turned to me.

“Do you think I should get a perfume?”

“What for? You smell perfect already.”

“Hm.”

She turned away as if she hadn’t noticed the simmering look in my eyes. She bent over to arrange the garments, giving me an irresistible view. I stood and grabbed her rear with both hands. She smirked up at me in the mirror.

“I’m almost done. Can’t you wait?”

“I’m bored, Alice,” I murmured as I slid one palm over the plane of her back.

She straightened up and planted her hands on the glass as I leaned down to kiss along her shoulder. My hands wandered down to her thighs, fingers skirting over the luxurious fabric. As sensual as it was to the touch, it couldn’t compare to Alice’s skin. I caressed up her waist to her chest, fondling her breasts through the lace. She gasped softly and pressed back to rub against the front of my pants. I groaned with need and let go of her to liberate myself from my clothes. When I was fully naked, I pulled her underwear aside. She whined in the most delicious way as I massaged her sensitive flesh. I drank in the sight of her ecstatic expression, her graceful form arched for me, and the wetness smearing on my fingers. She was mine, all mine.

I entered her and thrust my hips hungrily. I looked up to watch her face. It was exhilarating to know she wanted this as badly as I did. There was only one thing that marred the reverie: my reflection. I hated seeing myself, and it seemed that not even making love with Alice could dull the gut reaction of disdain. I couldn’t get off like this. I pulled out to a whine from my beloved.

“Come on,” I murmured before carrying her to a counter. I swept the merchandise aside and laid her down. I bent her lower legs back as I reentered her. This was even better. I could make a study of the little expressions she made in the throes of pleasure. In fact, I had every intention of taking it up as my primary hobby. Her fingers curled on the edge of the counter. She was getting closer, her breath rushing faster between her inviting lips. I ducked my head to kiss them.

Alice opened for me. I reveled in the eruption of feeling as my seed poured into her. After our lips parted, I realized how ironic my satisfaction was. Here I was, with the woman of my dreams, knowing her as a husband knows his wife, and yet unable to fulfill the duties of such a union. I could mate her over and over again, and it would amount to nothing.

Those thoughts faded away as she took my hand and nuzzled her cheek against it. Her smile was tender, and her eyes even more so. I gently pressed my index finger into her mouth, and she sucked on it. Arousal pooled in my groin again, but I was more level-headed now. I smiled back at her, took my hand from her mouth, and stroked down her neck. Her delicate fingers skated up my arm. I rocked my hips forward again, letting her feel me.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I love comments. ;)


End file.
